Y así empieza nuestra historia de amor
by onlyforlove
Summary: SORATO! Cuando Sora va a entregar las galletas a Yamato! Mi versión de lo que sucedió detrás de aquella portita!


**Esta es mi 1ª fic en español! La hice cuando tenia 12 años! Espero que les guste! Es normal que tenga errores, yo soy Portuguesa! Es one-shot! Se situa en el episódio "Navidad Digital"(creo que és así), y se pasa cuando Sora entra para ir entregar un regalo a Yamato!**

**N.A- notas de autora**

Y así empieza nuestra historia de Amor

(POV Sora)

Oh mi Dios! Ya entré! Tai me ha ayudado a dar el gran paso! Biyomon y Gabumon estan aquí también! Será que van a asistir a tudo! Biyomon sabe que yo estoy muy nerviosa, y que, por causa de eso, me gustaría ficar a solas con Yamato!

(POV Matt)

Sora quiere hablar conmigo? Solo de pensar en eso fico muy avergonzado! Ella me gusta mucho, me gustaría de pedirle que sea mi novia. Pero... me hace falta valor, mucho valor. A ella de certeza le gusta Tai, y hoy vino a hablar conmigo para me pedir alguno consejo sobre él! Alí viene ella, linda como siempre! Trae uno regalo! Seguro es para Tai!

(POV Biyomon)

Llegamos! Sora esta muy nerviosa!

BIYOMON- Hola Yamato! Feliz Navidad!

YAMATO- Hola Biyomon! Gracias! Feliz Navidad para ti también! Hola Sora, Feliz Navidad!

SORA-(muy avergonzada) Hola Yama! Gracias y Feliz Navidad para ti también!

(POV Gabumon)

Matt esta muy avergonzado! Puede no parecer pero lo esta! Lo conozco demasiado bien! Para más, a él le gusta Sora!

VOZ- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttt!

MATT- Jun? Que haces aquí? Como entraste?

JUN- Ora! Por mi ídolo hago e consigo tudo! Toma mi regalo!

MATT- Jun, por favor, tienes que salir! No puedes entrar sin autorización o sin estar acompañada de alguien autorizado!

JUN- Entonces que haz ella (N.A Ella es Sora) aquí?

MATT- Primero que tudo, ella tiene nombre! Se llama Sora! Y segundo, ella, para alén de ser mi mejor amiga y estar autorizada a entrar cuando quiera, esta conmigo! Estábamos hablando antes de llegares tú!

(POV Sora)

Bien! No estaba a espera de esto por parte de Matt! Vejo Gabumon a murmurar cualquier cosa a Biyomon y...

BIYOMON- Jun, y que tal se fuésemos tentar apañar lugar! Hay mucha gente a venir! Más vale ir cedo no?

JUN- No es preciso! Momoe(N.A. Momoe es una hermana de Yolei, es la chica que está siempre con Jun) ya estay en el estadio y va a guardar-me un lugar!

MATT- Pues eso a mi no me interesa! Yo preciso de hablar A SÓS con Sora, por eso...

JUN- Pero, pero...

GABUMON Y BIYOMON- Nada de peros!

Y los dos la empezaron a empujar, até que los tres desaparecieron por la puerta!

MATT- Bien, ya estamos solos !

SORA- ...

(POV Matt)

Ya me libré de Jun pero... que hago ahora? Ella está muy nerviosa!

SORA- Matt... yo... te vine a entregar unas galletas! Son para te dar fuerza para el concierto. Este no es tu regalo de Navidad, ese te lo entrego mañana en la trueca de regalos de los elegidos.

MATT-(muy corado) Gracias! Fuiste tu que hicestes las galletas?

SORA- Sí! Espero que te gusten!

MATT- Seguro que están riquísimas!

SORA- ... Gracias!

Valor Matt! Valor! Es ahora! Confiésate!

MATT- Sora, yo... primero que tudo, lo que nosotros vamos a hablar no podrá destruir nuestra amistad está bien?

SORA- (muy preocupada) Claro!

MATT- Sora yo... (suspiro) yo te amo!

SORA- Matt...

MATT- Yo sé que no me quieres de esa forma, yo solo...

SORA- No Matt! Yo también te amo! Te quiero mucho!

Voy bajando mi cabeza e la beso! Ella me corresponde!

MATT- Quieres ser mi novia?

SORA- Claro!

AKIRA- Matt, tienes que venir! El concierto va a empezar!

MATT- Está bien! Lo siento Sora! Me tengo que ir!

SORA- No haz mal! Yo voy a ter con Tai y los otros! Ellos me guardaran un lugar!

MATT- Sora, una canción que nosotros vamos a tocar es dedicada a ti! Se llama "Tobira"(N.A. Tobira no me pertenece, es una canción de la banda de Matt, y es dedicada a Sora). Espero que te guste!

(POV Sora)

Mejor voy a ter con Tai, Izzy y Joe.

(POV Matt)

Y así empieza nuestra historia de Amor!

FIN

**Entonces? Les gusto? REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! REVIEWS CON QUEJAS, SUGESTIONES...**


End file.
